Finding the Road to Happily Ever After
by madaline-7
Summary: This is the sequel to "What Happened to Happily Ever After?" Will Sam and Jack make it there?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel of "What Happened to Happily Ever After?" Do you need to read it? Not necessarily, but I would be honored if you did.

A special big THANK YOU to my Beta: Slidell! Without her, I would totally suck, and everyone would sound like Teal'c. No seriously, she puts up with my dumb questions and total nonsense… and she corrects me about things like Minnesota.

D/V ship along with the whole S/J ship.

Written before Search and Rescue!

Anyway… onto the story…

* * *

Sam sighed hard. "What do you mean you can't fix it, Rodney?" She asked walking into her office, McKay on her heels.

"I'm saying that this isn't good, Sam."

"I'm saying _fix_ it Rodney!" Sam growled as the doors closed, keeping McKay out.

She saw a box on her desk, and a smile stretched across her face. "Mail!" She thought, and happily looked inside. She plugged her first piece of 'mail' from the microburst into her computer. Being the Commander had its advantages. Having all of your personal messages separated and each having it's own home on a memory stick was just one perk. This batch of personal mail was going to do wonders for her soul.

She typed in her password 'penguin' and leaned back in her chair.

Daniel's face filled the screen. He took the camera and held it over a scrabble board. He placed down the tiles, "14 points, plus the triple word score…"

He placed the camera on the desk and was back in full view. "So, how ya been? How's Atlantis? Your turn." The screen went black. She smiled and put Daniel's move off to the side. She would have to remember to take it to her quarters later.

She took out the second one, when a voice came over Sam's speaker. "Colonel Carter? This is Sgt. Miller… Dr. McKay's assistant. Well, there's been a little bit of an accident in the lab."

McKay interrupted, "You called her?" She heard him take a breath. "It's ok Sam. I have it under control."

Sam was already walking towards the lab. She had pretty much learned her way around the personnel; learning all their quirks and triggers. Unfortunately, she knew a few too many of Rodney's.

Samantha Carter was having a bad day.

When she was finally able to return to her office, she saw the mail sitting on her desk. She smiled, and plugged the next one in.

"Colonel Carter, I am sorry that I have to do this over a microburst transmission, however, time is of the essence. The IOA has decided that due to recent developments on Atlantis, it would be in everyone's best interest for you to be reassigned. Richard Woolsey has been assigned to the Atlantis Base. You are due to report to the Pentagon in three days for a full debriefing.

Colonel, this has nothing to do with your performance. Choice of assignments is yours. I look forward to seeing you."

Sam couldn't believe what she heard. She started the transmission from the beginning. By the time she heard 'everyone's best interest' she was angry. By the time she heard 'Richard Woolsey' she was downright pissed off.

She called Colonel Sheppard into her office and apprised him of the situation. To say that John Sheppard was shocked was an understatement.

"But …Woolsey?" John said.

"Try not to give him too hard of a time."

"Aren't you the least bit upset by this?" He countered.

"To be honest with you, I am completely livid. But what is that going to do for you? Or me for that matter? What matters is that the transition is as smooth as possible. What matters is you keeping Ronon in check." She smiled at him.

"It has been an honor to serve with you Colonel Carter." John said as he saluted her.

She returned the salute. "You too Colonel."

-o-o-o-

As Sam was packing up her quarters, she was getting more and more infuriated. Finally she was throwing things into cases. She was muttering under her breath. Yes the whole "Michael" situation was a little hairy there for a while, but…

"For cryin' out loud!" She said to an empty room. A slow sad smile stretched across her face. She continued to pack in silence.

-o-o-o-

"Welcome to the SGC Colonel Carter." General Landry said as she appeared through the wormhole.

She smiled, and saluted him. "It's nice to see you, Sir."

"Sam." A familiar voice greeted her.

"Cam."

"I'll leave you two alone." General Landry said and walked out of the gate room.

They started to walk towards the room in which Sam would spend the night before her flight to Washington.

"So… uh… where is everyone?" Sam asked. "Not that I don't appreciate your company Cameron." She flashed him a smile.

"Teal'c's on Chulak, and Daniel and Vala are in Washington."

"Washington?"

"Yeah, some archeological dig found some stuff that just might be… well not for the general audience of the Smithsonian. So he went to check it out …and took Vala with him." Cameron looked at Sam; her face had fallen, although she did try to hide it. "Let's go out and grab some dinner." He said.

"Cameron…"

"You can't tell me you want what's in the commissary."

"I haven't been debriefed yet." Sam said. "But truly, thank you for the invitation."

"Cards then?" He pulled a deck out of his pocket and flashed her a smile.

* * *

TBC

You know what to do...


	2. Chapter 2

Vala had only been in Washington a week, and was already bored. She relished the time when Daniel was home with her. That is why his announcement of leaving her alone for the evening, was just inconceivable to her.

"But I know how to play poker, Daniel." She said her bottom lip pouting.

"Guys night Vala." He said to her as he walked into the bedroom they were sharing. "So no, you're not coming."

"But, I am so bored!" She said throwing her hands up in the air to emphasize the point. "Please Daniel?"

He turned to her, a softness to his eyes, "I know. But I haven't seen Jack since Sam left. The last time I talked to him, he was better, but not good. Next time. I promise." He walked to her and kissed her on the cheek, and headed towards the door of their hotel room.

"Well, I'm ordering room service …and a pay-per-view!" she said to the closing door.

-o-o-o-

The apartment was far more elegant than Daniel would have imagined for Jack.

"It came this way." Jack said when he caught the look on Daniel's face.

"Yeah…" Daniel nodded his head ever so slightly.

Jack handed him a beer and they walked into the living room.

"How are you Jack?" Daniel asked; concern laced the edges of his voice.

"I'm good Daniel."

Daniel raised his eyebrow at him, "Good?"

"I'm good." Jack shot a small smile at his friend. "Listen, finish that up. We have to meet George at eight."

-o-o-o-

When a very drunk Daniel Jackson made his way back to his hotel room early in the morning, Vala was up waiting for him.

"So what did you boys talk about?" Vala asked him, as she helped him get undressed.

"Candy stores." Daniel slurred, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Candy stores?" Vala asked.

"And how you are the owner of mine, so you have to come with us next time." Daniel smiled and pulled her towards him.

"And what else? Daniel, please. I am starved for attention here!" Vala said desperately.

"We talked about Sam. We talked about you." He shot her another smile, and kissed her.

As Vala lay in their bed, Daniel sound asleep next to her, she made a mental note to ask Sam about 'candy stores'. That still confused her.

* * *

TBC

Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions!


	3. Chapter 3

To say Samantha Carter had a chip on her shoulder would be a major understatement. As the days passed, she became more and more infuriated about being let go from Atlantis. She had sacrificed so much for that position, and her superiors owed her a damn good explanation.

It did come down to the 'Michael' incident. She was too close to the people that she commanded. That made her a weak leader in the eyes of the IOA, and they were the only eyes on the matter that counted.

That didn't erase how she felt. She was still angry when they told her that she could have any position that was available.

She told them that she would have to think about it. She was taking leave, and she dared them to tell her no.

She was still consumed in her feelings as she headed for the elevator and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said, looking at the offended party.

"It's ok. Carter?"

She looked up, and saw him.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Sir." She said nodding.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the traffic of people.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"Being debriefed. I've been officially removed from my position as the commander of Atlantis." She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." His voice was genuine.

She looked at him. A warm feeling started to spread over her, and she looked away. But as soon as it had come, it was replaced with resentment. She turned back to face him.

"Excuse me, _sir_, but I have things I have to do." Sam said, as she started to turn and walk away.

"Hey, hold on a minute." He said grabbing her arm. "Don't be like that. Do you want to grab a cup of coffee? Talk about things?"

Her eyes steeled, "No, Sir. I don't want to talk about it _with you_. You lost that privilege." She pulled her arm away from Jack, and started towards the elevator.

"Carter!" He called after her.

She kept walking.

"Sam!" he said as she entered elevator and the doors shut.

-o-o-o-

Both of their phones started ringing.

"Hello?" Daniel and Vala answered in unison.

They talked to the respective ends of their own conversation, Daniel speaking to Jack, and Vala to Sam.

They hung up practically at the same time too.

Daniel and Vala turned and looked at each other.

"That was Sam. She's in Washington."

"Jack wanted to play cards tonight."

They smiled at each other.

"Try not to come home too drunk Daniel." Vala said.

"I'll see you if you get here." Daniel replied, as he shut the door behind them.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Now… don't go hating on Carter. Tell me you would have done different.


	4. Chapter 4

"But in the end it doesn't even matter." Sam said. She looked at Vala and took a deep breath. "I'm here. I have no idea what I am going to do."

"Sam…" Her friend soothed, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand.

"So…" Sam started, "Tell me about you and Daniel."

"Daniel. Well Daniel's… Daniel." Vala smiled at her. "I did want to ask you something. About an Earth saying."

"Shoot."

"Why does Daniel say that I am the owner of his candy store?"

The coffee that Sam had been sipping on went flying across the table. "Candy store?" She started to laugh.

"What?"

"It means…" Sam started still giggling… "Maybe you should just ask Daniel."

"I have! He just laughs too. I want in on the joke."

"Well… it means… you have something that Daniel thinks of as candy…" Sam's voice trailed off and just looked at Vala.

"And?"

"And… well… you can tell him no, he can't have any candy."

"And?"

Sam took a deep breath, "Think about it Vala."

Vala's eyes grew wide, "You mean he calls…"

"Yes." Sam said cutting her off.

"And that because it's me, I'm the owner…"

"Yes." Sam cut her off again giggling.

"I like that!" Vala said, joining Sam's laughing.

After lunch, Vala talked Sam into doing some therapeutic shopping. They were in a little boutique that specialized in evening wear.

"Vala, what are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to buy a dress." Vala said merrily. "Maybe you should buy one too."

"I don't have anyplace to wear something like this to." Sam said, holding up a beautiful blue dress. It had little straps, and something that resembled little clear stones sewn throughout it.

"Oh, you should buy that one. It matches your eyes!" Vala squealed.

"And who would see me in this?"

"Jack."

"Vala," Sam started. "Jack…"

"Oh Sam. I am so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay Vala, really." She shot a smile at her friend, then looked at the dress in her hands again. "I think I will buy this."

After they had several bags between them, Vala suggested dinner. Sam happily accepted. The last thing she wanted to do was be alone tonight. Sam regretted the fact that she hadn't really befriended Vala before now. But why she had called her instead of Daniel was still a mystery.

No it wasn't. Part of the reason why she didn't want to be alone, was because she ran into Jack. Daniel chose a side, and it wasn't hers. She didn't fault Daniel. Jack needed someone. Who else could he talk to, when he couldn't talk to her?

But Sam needed a friend too, and she couldn't let Daniel put himself in that situation.

Sam looked over at Vala. She had a goofy grin on her face, and was talking about something.

"Hey." Sam said interrupting her. "Has Daniel introduced you to Chinese food yet?"

-o-o-o-

"So we are meeting George again?" Daniel asked after Jack let him into his apartment.

"At eight, like clockwork." Jack said handing Daniel a beer.

"I'm not drinking tonight." Daniel said. "You two rob me blind when I drink."

"Is that the beer Daniel, or the fact that you can't play?"

"Funny."

"Yeah, hey guess who I ran into today?"

"Who?"

"Carter."

"Sam, really? I thought she wasn't due for a briefing for another couple of months."

"So did I."

They stood there looking at each other.

"Anything else?" Daniel asked.

"Nope." Jack answered.

They continued to stand there and look at each other.

"So how did your conversation go?"

"It was… fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"Why did you bring it up if you don't want to talk about it?" Daniel pressed.

"We are talking about it."

Daniel let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "I have to go to an ATM so you can take all my money."

-o-o-o-

When Daniel walked into his hotel room that evening, he was greeted by giggling. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed a movie playing on the television, and Vala and Sam sitting on the couch, acting like there were back in high school.

Vala looked over her shoulder. "Daniel!" She yelled, jumped off of the couch and ran to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Sam cleared her throat.

"Hi Sam." Daniel said, as he greeted her in a hug. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back for a while."

"Well… things change."

"What happened?"

Sam sighed hard. "It's been a long day. Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Sure." He gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"It's getting late." Sam said. She stood up and stretched to emphasize her point. "I am going to go to my room. I'll see you two for breakfast, and you can explain… this." She said motioning to the two of them.

After Sam had left, Vala hugged Daniel tight, and left her head on his shoulder as she spoke. "I have an idea."

"You do?" he said, nuzzling her hair.

"I think we should get Sam and Jack back together."

"Vala…" Daniel's voice trailed off.

She spoke softly. "You have told me that he misses her. And, I know that she misses him."

"I think that we should let them work things out themselves."

"Daniel." She looked him in the eyes, "I'm not suggesting that we set them up together on a blind date, but we should help them along."

"Just grease the wheels."

"Yes! Exactly!"

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "Let's go to bed. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Daniel, that is your way of telling me to drop it."

"Oh Vala, you know me too well."

"I don't want to drop it. I think it's a fabulous idea. You told me more than once how they had to put everything aside."

"Yes, they did."

"Well, what do they have to put aside now except for their hurt?"

Daniel pulled away from their embrace, and started towards the bedroom. "I'm going to bed now, Vala."

"Daniel, I am the owner of your candy store, and you need to keep me happy." She retorted following him.

* * *

TBC

Thanks for all your reviews and subscriptions! You guys ROCK!!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at breakfast, Sam told Daniel what had happened. She couldn't go into detail about the situation, and that made her uncomfortable. She wasn't used to having to keep things from him.

"What are you going to do?" Daniel asked as he stabbed at his breakfast.

"I honestly don't know." Sam responded. "There are a few positions that I've been thinking about, but everything just seems wrong. Whatever position I take is a step backwards."

"There is always the SGC."

She smiled weakly at him. "Yes, and that is probably where I will go." She looked into her cup of coffee and then back at Daniel and Vala.

"So, are you going to explain this?" Sam asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"What you see is what you get." Vala started to laugh. "Right Daniel?"

He just shook his head and smiled.

"So…" Vala started, "Daniel told me, that Jack told him, that he ran into you."

Daniel shot Vala a look, "I thought I said…" he muttered under his breath

"And I thought I said." She countered.

Neither one noticed that Sam had choked on her coffee.

"I literally bumped into him."

"You didn't tell me that!" Vala exclaimed.

"It wasn't my finest hour." Sam said. "How much longer do you think that you are going to be here?" she said, changing the subject.

"For another week at least."

"Finding anything good?"

"Good for the general population. Not that I was really expecting to find anything else. It's just that with everything that has happened recently, it's a 'better be safe than sorry' situation."

"Completely understandable."

"How long are you planning on staying in Washington?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not really sure. I am going to go and see Mark and girls though. It has been forever since I've seen them."

The three friends sat there, catching up on things. Daniel told stories about Cameron and Teal'c, and filled Sam in on things that had been left out of the microburst transmissions. Sam told Daniel what to expect when he went to Atlantis.

There was just one thing missing from making this morning one of the best she has had in a long time.

His name was Jack.

After the group had gone their separate ways, Daniel and Vala to do what they were going to do, Sam was alone.

She had never felt so alone.

Even here, in Washington, everywhere she looked she saw him. She thought this was worse than what it would have been if she had been back in Colorado or Minnesota. Well, maybe not Minnesota.

Sam took out her phone and called 411. She was going to go and see her brother sooner than later.

-o-o-o-

_"There may just be other humanoid life out there."_

_She started to giggle, and Jack squeezed her hand. Electricity shot up through her arm, and encompassed her entire being. She bit down on her bottom lip, to stop herself, and noticed that he was doing practically the same thing._

_She felt his hand on her back. "Good morning Sam." He said. She felt him kiss the top of her head._

"_I'm not ready for it to be morning yet." She mumbled and snuggled in closer to him, just breathing him in. Enjoying the night that they had spent together__,__ asleep on her couch._

_She looked across the lake behind his cabin. The moon was full and shining off of the lake. She couldn't have asked for a better picture of tranquility. She was leaning into him, her most favorite place to be. _

"_How would you feel about getting married?"_

So awoke with a start. It had been a long while since she had dreamed about him. She looked at the clock in her hotel room. She had only been sleeping for an hour.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number she still knew by heart. One she would probably never forget.

"General O'Neill's office."

"Is the General in?" Sam said in a rush. She was starting to lose her nerve.

"Who is calling?"

"Colonel Samantha Carter."

"I will see if I can reach him."

She was put on hold. She was getting ready to hang up. This was just a bad idea.

"Carter?" Jack's voice entered her head, and pushed everything else away.

"Hi. I…" she took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was… angry. Is there anyway that I could take you up on that cup of coffee?"

"Sam, I am really in the middle of something here."

"Of course. I didn't think about that, I'm sorry." She said in a rush. "This was a bad idea."

"How about dinner?" He said just as quickly.

"Dinner?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner." She said again, the word rolling around in her mouth. She nodded her head. "I would like that."

"Okay. Why don't we meet at my office at say 19:00?"

"Yeah sure you betcha."

They said their awkward goodbyes. Jack smiled, and for the first time in a long time, he meant it.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Sam wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. Here she was, getting ready for dinner. Dinner… that was so much more formal than coffee; so much more formal than lunch.

It almost had the same connotation as fishing. She pushed that thought far from the front of her mind. That wasn't why she needed to see him. She needed someone's ear. She needed someone's shoulder; someone who could understand and not judge.

_She needed Jack_.

Above it all, and through it all, they have been friends. They had saved the world together, and lost each other so many times. He knew her better than anyone… so why was she so nervous?

_Because this was Jack._

This was the man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with. The man who through… everything… knew what to say or do. He could make her feel… right, complete, whole. He was the only one who knew what she wanted even when she didn't know it herself.

"_I'm seeing someone else." _

Those words changed everything. She knew shortly after she hung up the phone that he was lying to her. She tried to call him, to tell him that she knew; to tell him that she would go, but he stopped accepting her phone calls. He would never answer his cell phone. Her emails to him started to bounce.

Sam did the only thing she could. She returned his ring and wrote him a letter telling him how she felt, and what she knew. That too fell on deaf ears. If he wanted her gone, then he certainly did a good job.

But still, here she was, waiting for him. It was a little before seven, and he wasn't quite ready. Her eyes glancing over his office, looking for any trace of herself. Hoping that in some small way that he still needed her. That Jack hadn't cut her out entirely.

Sam's eye did find a picture of her and Jack. Cassie had taken it, back when they days where light, filled with the promises and hope that only new love shares. Back to a time that she had just recently dreamt about. Back to a time when nothing could go wrong.

But it wasn't then any more. It was now. Now she had to face the facts that he wasn't hers. Now it was about two very old friends who had been through the war together. Time to sit and reminisce about old times. Now she just needed someone to listen.

Their conversation never broached the subject of them. It was just what she could openly share about her time away. It was about her feeling as if she had gotten a rough deal.

Sam never looked Jack in the eye.

Jack was sitting next to her at the table. He thought it might make it easier for her. Easier to let out that she had been holding back, what she didn't dare let out in front of other people.

He tried not to stare at her too much. He thought about somehow trying to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how. He didn't know how to touch her without it hurting him. So his arms stayed on the table, his hands in plain sight. He just looked at her, and gave his thoughts when she asked for them. But Sam was still cold and a bit distant.

He had hurt her more than he thought… and he hated himself for it.

When they parted ways, he longed to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. That no matter what she decided she was going to do, she would be great at it. He wanted to hold her and never let her go again. But that time had passed. He said goodnight to her in the lobby of her hotel, and walked back to his car and driver.

He couldn't be "friends" with her. Not anymore. Not with all they shared, and still how deeply he cared for her. It just hurt him too much. And this pain, unlike the physical kind, was harder to push away from.

Jack just didn't have it in him. And by the way that Sam was tonight, neither did she.

Dinner… that was just a bad idea.

* * *

TBC

Thanks again for all your reviews! They make me smile!

OH! And I have no idea what the matter with Ch 3 is... I swear the extra line is not there in my copy.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was just getting settled in for the night when there was a knock at her hotel room door. She went, looked through the peephole, and opened the door.

"I'm sorry" Jack apologized "I know it's late…" his voice trailed off.

"What are you doing here?"

"Listen… I can't do this." He was looking down at his feet.

"Can't do what?"

He looked up, his eyes meeting hers. "I can't be in the same room with you, and just…"

"Dinner was a bad idea." She spoke softly.

"Yeah, it was."

"So this is it?" She said as she unconsciously took a step closer to him.

"Sam, I can't erase what happened to us. I can't take back what I did."

"You just wanted what was best for me."

Jack took a step closer to her. "I just didn't want you to regret it. And I didn't want you to blame me."

"I could never blame you."

"You would… in time."

Sam and Jack were standing face to face.

"I don't know if I can say goodbye." Sam's voice was heavy.

"We already have."

He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but found her mouth instead. Instinctively, she kissed him back. Her arms found the way around to his back, and she pulled him into her…

There was no awkward morning after. She was gone before he woke. She had a plane to catch to San Diego. Sam would deal with this when she got back. Right now, she was just too… drained… to try to figure anything out.

It wasn't that she was fleeing; she had already booked her ticket… Why did he have to come over? Why did she have to call him?

When her plane touched ground, and she was able to turn on her cell phone, she had one message. It was from Jack.

"_Carter… Dinner was a bad idea."_

-o-o-o-

Sam spent two weeks in San Diego with her brother and his family. The night before she was leaving, Mark and Sam were up late, just talking. Although they weren't that close they were working on it.

"So tell me about him." Mark started.

"About who?"

"Whoever it is that has you like this. I know it's more than just the Air Force. Do you want me to kick his ass? That's what brothers do ya know."

She closed her eyes. "Mark… it's… complicated." She uttered, a smile teased at the corners of the mouth. "And yes, I know that's what brothers are supposed to do."

"Tell me about him. Maybe my mundane existence can help."

"Mark…"

"Tell me about him." Mark had a pleasant tone to his voice.

Sam sighed hard, "His name is Jack…"

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel had invited Jack to dinner the night before he and Vala were to head back to the SGC. Daniel knew that if he didn't try to help Jack and Sam in their… whatever it is that was going on… Vala would.

He loved her, but Vala drove him absolutely crazy sometimes. Daniel convinced her to let him handle it, let him bring it up, let him talk about it. She promised, as long as they could go to a Chinese restaurant. She had become obsessed with the food. Daniel put that on his list of things to thank Sam for.

"And then Daniel here, he ended up covered head to toe in this… what would you call it? Sludge? And it dried quick."

"And it smelled." Daniel reminded him.

"That was one way to put it." Jack said laughing. "It was everywhere."

"It took me a good month to get it all out of my ears."

"You should have seen T. He did that eyebrow thing, and said, 'Daniel Jackson, your odor is most unpleasant.' And that was a week after it happened."

"Try two weeks."

"Oh that was great!" Jack said continuing to laugh at the memory.

"Yeah, loads of fun." Daniel tried to sound upset, but the smile on his face gave his true emotions away. "Sam wasn't smelling that good either. She was right behind me."

"And if I remember correctly, she told you not to pull that lever."

"I swear I didn't pull it!"

"Right Daniel. You didn't pull it." Jack laughed.

That is how the dinner went, Jack and Daniel telling humorous stories about the time when they had worked together, Vala laughing the entire time. When the check came and had been paid, Vala left the two of them alone. She knew they needed time to themselves.

Jack and Daniel went to a dive bar, and ordered two beers.

"It was really nice to see you." Jack started, taking a pull from his bottle.

"Yeah, you too Jack."

"So things are serious with her?"

"Vala? Yeah, you could say that."

"Good for you." Jack patted Daniel on the back. "That's good."

"What about you?"

"Me what?"

"Sam, Jack. What about Sam?"

"Why does it seem every conversation with you lately has worked its way back to Carter?"

"Oh you know me, I just can't let things go."

They sat in silence. Jack finished his beer and ordered another round. He saw the look on Daniel's face.

"Just one more. That's all."

Jack took a deep sigh, and looked at his best friend. He then did something he never ever did. He told Daniel about the night before Sam went to San Diego.

"And then I called her, and told her that 'Dinner was a bad idea'. And I haven't heard from her since. There. That is what is going on with Carter and I. Glad you asked?"

"What did you expect her to do?"

"Call or something."

Daniel hung his head in disbelief. "Are you serious? Please tell me you're not serious."

"What?"

"You told her it was a mistake."

"No, I told her dinner was a mistake."

"No Jack, you told her _it_ was a mistake." Daniel placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "_IT_ was a mistake."

Jack ran his hands through his hair. "Great." He mumbled.

Daniel broke the building silence between them. "Remember that time on P3X-505, when Teal'c tripped over that rock…"

That is how their evening ended. Jack drinking a few more beers and they were rehashing old stories like they did at dinner. They never once brought Sam back up.

Promises were made about getting together in a few months. The two friends hugged and went their separate ways.

-o-o-o-

Sam checked her phone after she had arrived in Washington. She had one message. It was from Jack.

"Carter… I didn't mean… Sam listen, I'm a jerk. I didn't mean… it wasn't a mistake okay?"

She had thought long and hard about what, if anything, she was going to say to him. Sam dialed his number and waited for his voicemail.

"No worries, Sir. We're okay." Her tone was cold. "You're right. We can't do this."

She checked into a different hotel. She needed to decide what she was going to do, where she was going to go. Even though she enjoyed working at Area 51, her heart would always be at the SGC.

She placed a call to her superiors at the Pentagon; she had made her decision. The SGC it was. Her meeting was scheduled for the following Tuesday.

She started looking at places to live in Colorado Springs, when her phone rang.

"Carter."

"Hey Sam." Jack said. "I… uh… got your message, and I uh… have to ask you something. Are we good?"

"Golden, Sir. We are golden." She responded. "Is that all?"

Her abruptness shocked him. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Goodbye, Sir." And she hung up the phone.

When Sam went to the Pentagon for her meeting, she was offered the position of running the SGC. General Landry had been promoted to Director of Homeworld Security.

General O'Neill was retiring.

Sam said yes, and accepted the position. Her record wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

TBC

Thanks to everyone who has stuck around this long!


	9. Chapter 9

Jack spied Sam from across the room. She was standing in the back, watching everyone and everything. The one thing about military retirement parties, there was always something to watch. He took a deep breath.

Sam was striking; wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She looked the way she had so many times in his dreams. She was just simply… beautiful. He worked up his courage.

She was swaying slightly with the music, totally unaware that anyone was watching her. He couldn't believe is eyes. It seemed as if the light just reflected off of her. He walked over to her.

"Hey." Jack said casually, "Fun party eh?"

Sam smiled out of reflex. "Yes, Sir." Her voice was more relaxed than it had been recently with him.

They stood there, side by side, neither one saying anything. They both had tried to start a few times, but something always got in the way.

"Any idea what you want to do yet?" He said finally breaking the silence.

"Actually, I have been approached to take command of the SGC." She said, her gaze never breaking from the rest of the party.

"Well… that's good."

"I think so. General Landry has been promoted."

"I know."

"That was a very nice way of telling me that you were retiring." She started. "Getting an invitation in the mail."

"It's not exactly like we are on 'call each other' terms." He replied solemnly.

She turned and looked at him. "You could have called me for that."

"See, here's the thing. I don't understand that. I don't understand when it is okay to call you and when it's not. I just don't understand where we are."

"Sir?"

"Knock it off with that crap." He said.

"What?"

"The acting like you have no idea what I am talking about."

She took a deep breath and turned her attention back towards the party. "Did you do it for me?"

"What?"

"Now it's your turn to knock it off."

They stood there in silence. Another song started, and he turned to look at her.

"Dance with me."

"What?" She said, turning her face towards him.

"Dance with me." He said again, reaching out for her hand.

She took it hesitantly. He led her out onto the dance floor, holding her as close as he ever did. He felt her breath catch. She smelled as good as she always did. He closed his eyes and swayed with her to the beat of the music.

"Sam. I'm tired. That's why I am retiring. It's been a long time coming, and now is as good of a time as any."

She pulled away a touch, so she could look him in the eyes. "Jack, I wasn't implying…"

He cut her off. "Yes you were."

"And what if I said that it did have something to do with you?" He asked, as he pulled her into him again.

"I would be upset."

"How upset?"

"Very upset. I don't need a knight in shinning armor to rescue me."

"Who said you did?"

"Then why…"

"I told you. I'm tired."

When the song ended, she pulled away from his embrace. "Thank you for the dance." She said, just looking at him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I… I really don't know." She said. "I just don't." She turned and walked away from him.

Daniel walked over to Jack and put his hand on his shoulder. "Jack. I swore I wasn't going to do this. But why the hell are you still standing here?"

"Maybe I should just let her go."

"Again? You should let her go _again_?"

"Daniel..." He started.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you still love her?"

"Yeah." Jack sighed. "I do."

"Then why the hell are you still standing here? Go get her. Tell her."

The two friends stood there watching Sam as she made her way towards the door. It didn't take long before Jack was going after her, calling her name.

She was outside before he finally caught up with her. She was waiting for the valet to bring around her car. It had started to rain, nothing heavy, but a light drizzle just to make everything wet.

"Sam." He said, grabbing her arm.

She turned towards him, tears brimming in her eyes. "What?"

They stood there looking at each other; each of them searching for something, anything to make this all right, to make everything that had happened to disappear.

"C'mere" he said to her, and bought her into his arms and held her tight. She let go of the reigns that she had wrapped around her emotions and let the tears flow.

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear, "It's okay. It's okay." He mumbled over and over again to her.

"I can't do this Jack." She said to him, pulling away. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. The valet was there and she walked down the steps of the mansion towards her car.

"Sam…" he started to follow her.

"Jack. Please!" her voice was husky and pleading. "Just… please."

He shoved his hands into his pockets, and watched her go… again.

* * *

TBC

Did I ever tell you guys that you are awesome?


	10. Chapter 10

"What if he does it again? What if he gets this notion that something else would be better for me, and he…" Sam's voice trailed off.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

"YES!" Sam yelled. "YES!" She started to scrub her eyes with her fists.

"Love isn't easy."

"It's not supposed to be _this_ hard!"

"Who is making it hard? Jack? He's trying Sam. You are the one who keeps pushing him away."

"He hurt me." She said sobbing, falling to the ground.

"You hurt him."

"It's just not that easy!" Sam screamed into the rain that was pelting her.

"Why isn't it?"

"Why? WHY?!" her screams were drowned out by a crack of thunder. "I waited so long for us to be able to be together. I had almost given up."

"But you didn't."

"No. I didn't." Her body was racked with sobs. "I didn't."

"So why are you giving up now?"

Sam remained quiet, sitting on her knees in the rain.

"Why are you giving up now?" the voice asked her again.

"I can't. What if he decides he's not worth it again? What if he thinks I'm not worth it?"

"Sam, he never thought you weren't worth it."

"Yes he did! It's the only explanation! The only reason why he did what he did."

"He told you why."

"He told me what I wanted to hear."

"Has he ever lied to you before? About something as important as this?" The voice retorted. "Sam, he needs you. More importantly, you need him."

This brought on more tears from Sam. "I do, I do, I do…" She mumbled putting her head in her hands.

"Sam, who are you talking to?" Vala's voice tentatively rang out. She walked over to her, and put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam flashed her a smile, "Myself, I guess." She stood up, and started to wipe the mud off of her knees.

"Come to realizations?"

"I…" Sam's voice trailed off. "Vala, it's complicated."

"That's why you pulled your car off to the side of the road and were having a conversation with yourself? Because it's complicated?"

"Vala…" Sam's started.

"Jack came in and told Daniel that you left. I went to look for you. I had to make sure that you were okay… by the looks of things, I am glad I came.

"He hurt me." Sam tried to fight back the tears again.

"Sam… Daniel hurts me daily." When Vala saw the questioning look in Sam's eyes, she continued. "He tells me to be quiet, he tells me to calm down, he says I drive him crazy. But I hurt him too. I go on and on about things, things he could care less about."

"It's a little more than that."

"Is it? Is it really?"

Sam stood there looking at Vala. "He…" her voice trailed off.

"He loves you."

Sam turned her back on her friend, and looked towards the distance. "I love him too."

"Then why are you stopping this?"

Sam turned back around and just looked at Vala.

"He hurt you. Yes, I understand that. But Sam, you can't keep holding onto what happened. You can't keep saying, 'He hurt me.' Love doesn't work that way. Jack doesn't work that way."

"He…" Sam's voice trailed off again. "He broke my heart." She whispered.

Vala pulled Sam into her, and hugged her. "I know he did. I know too that he won't do it again."

"How? How do you know that?"

"Because, I do. I… just… do." Vala hugged Sam tighter. "Sam, he loves you. He just wants you to love him too. Go to him. Tell him."

* * *

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Have you talked to Jack?" Vala asked Sam as they were spending their last night together as strictly friends.

"Vala…"

"Did you talk to him?"

"What do I say?"

"How about 'I love you?' That should at least get him to open the door for you." Vala smiled at Sam.

-o-o-o-

Jack answered the knock at the door. It had only been two weeks since he had given up the desk, and stress of Washington. Only a few people knew where he was.

It was Sam. He invited her in and asked her if she wanted something to drink. She followed him into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter, slowly sipping on a glass of water.

Jack stood there looking at her.

"I feel like I should say something." Sam started. "But I don't know what."

"Okay. Why are you here?" Jack asked; his voice had an edge to it.

"I don't know." She looked everywhere but at him.

"Drove out all this way to say hi?"

"Something like that." She looked at him. "Jack." Her voice trailed off.

"What Carter?"

"You have every right to be upset with me."

"Oh, I'm not upset. I'm just done trying."

She closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "I'm too late."

"Listen Sam," he started taking a step closer to her, "I love you. I have loved you for a long time. And you know that."

She opened her eyes and looked at him as he continued.

"But I don't know how to make things right with you. I don't understand how I am supposed to fix it."

"Jack… I love you too."

They stood there, sharing a very uncomfortable silence.

"This has been hard for me too." She whispered. "What if you decide you're not worth it again? What if you decide I'm not worth it?"

"Sam, you have always been worth it."

"Have I? Really? Because if I was… you wouldn't have pushed me away."

"Sam… I told you. I told you why I did that."

"And what if something else comes up? Are you going to do that same thing?"

"I did what was best."

"Best for whom, Jack?"

"You think that was easy for me? Do you?" His shouted the questions at her. "Sam, I had gotten you. Finally gotten you, and I had to let you go!"

"You didn't have too!" She yelled back at him. "I didn't have to go anywhere. You talk about how hard it was for you, how much it hurt you, but damn it Jack…" she looked away from him, her voice becoming barely audible. "You broke my heart."

She turned back and looked at him. And that is how minutes passed, the two of them just looking at each other.

"Jack…" she started, her voice choked with emotion, "I love you..."

"But."

"But." Sam said.

"I can promise you, with everything I have in me Samantha, I won't do it again. But you have to give me the chance to prove that to you. If you can't…" Jack's voice trailed off. He took a step closer to her. Her breath caught in her throat. He reached up and drew his finger down her cheek.

"I don't want to imagine a life without you." She whispered.

Jack pulled Sam into him and held her close. She clung to him, as if she let go of him he would disappear.

He leaned down and kissed her. It was soft. She was cautious at first, but she gave in. After all, this was Jack.

Her Jack…

And his Sam…

* * *

A/N: Ta Da!

Don't hold back… tell me how you really feel!

Again… I want to thank my Beta Slidell one more time. She rocks!


End file.
